The Troubled Past of Henry
by Repliku14
Summary: Sure, he may seem like a creepily friendly guy, but he has had quite the troubled past.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm BACK!**

**So anyway, I've been watching a bunch of Fire Emblem support conversations and don't know who to ship with who anymore. XD**

**BUT! That's not what this is about. This is about the troubled past of Henry (who is one of the best characters in anything EVER).**

Chapter 1

His Only Friend

It was raining. The skies were gray.

The silver-haired boy ran through the barren forest, tears streaming down his cheeks. His sandaled feet splashed in the murky puddles.

_I just wanted to try one little spell! Why did they have to get so mad?_

He was hurt. He was lonely. Most of all, he didn't understand.

The boy continued running. He was only 9 years old.

He reached a small cave at the bottom of a hill. Tired, he crawled inside and laid on the hard floor, falling asleep.

When he woke up, the first thing he saw was the wolf.

She was huge. Terrible claws protruded from her paws, menacing fangs from her mouth. The boy laid there, paralyzed with fear. Would she eat him?

The wolf shattered his expectations by affectionately licking his face.

The boy was surprised. The wolf was the only one that had been truly nice to him.

He sat up and tentatively reached a hand out to pet her. The wolf obliged, making soft humming noises.

"Good wolf," said the boy. "My name's Henry." She happily nuzzled him.

Henry smiled.

He had a friend.

**Those of you who have seen his supports with Cherche, you know what happens next. :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! If you've seen Henry's B-rank support with Cherche, you'll know what's about to happen. :(**

**CUE THE FEELS!**

Chapter 2

Loneliness and Vengeance

Over the next two years, Henry would make regular visits to the wolf. Whenever he was sad, he would go to her. She always listened to him, always understood. She would be there for him, and he would be there for her. They were best friends, and for a while, Henry was happy.

But one day, that happiness ended.

Henry sat in his room, staring out the window. He was eleven at the time.

_I wonder if she's doing okay... she hasn't been herself the past few days. Maybe I should check on her._

He noticed something coming into town from the woods. Was it...

_Oh no! She must want to visit me! I have to go warn her, or-_

Henry heard a shout. The wolf had been spotted.

He watched the defensive archers take aim...

...fire...

... and strike his friend dead.

Henry couldn't move. He was frozen, trapped in that awful moment.

_No..._

His only friend was gone.

Silently crying, Henry crept out of the house. He made his way to the square, where the townsfolk were crowded around the slain wolf.

"Why do you think it came to the town?"

"I don't know. But it could have wanted to attack someone. We couldn't have let that happen.

As they dragged the body out to the forest, Henry hid. _She didn't want to hurt anyone! Why did they have to kill her._

Suddenly, as if he were possessed, a new thought crept into his mind.

_They must pay._

Henry ran back to the house and into his room, grabbing several dark tomes off his bookshelf.

Blood was going to be spilled.

The next day, people gathered around the town fountain. What they saw frightened all of them.

The fountain water was crimson.

And floating inside were the severed limbs and bodies of the town guards.

"How could this have happened?!"

"Who could do something like this?!"

"Oh, gods..."

Henry stood there with them, doing his best to look shocked. Inside, however, he was shouting with triumph.

_I did it... I've avenged my friend and brought justice upon these evildoers. Unlike them, I'm not a killer. I am a judge, destroying those who do wrong! I can put this behind me and live on, with everyone else none the wiser._

However, Henry still felt empty.

No amount of spilled blood could fill the hole in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! It's just been that I haven't had time to write as of late. I'm also preoccupied with anime. XD Anywhooooooo, here's chapter 3 yay!**

Chapter 3

Wizard School

Henry sat inside the carriage, concentrating on the rhythmic sound of the horses' hooves. His parents had enrolled him in an exclusive wizard school to get rid of him. He guessed that they finally had enough of him. At least he could be somewhere he could practice his magic.

However, Henry couldn't help but feel unwanted. He had no friends. His own family had basically disowned him.

The carriage stopped at the entrance to the port town. Henry climbed out.

"You're on your own, kid," said the carriage driver.

"..." Henry was silent.

"Sheesh." The driver cracked the reins, and the horses took off.

Henry wandered around the bustling town, unsure of where to go. However, he was too afraid to ask for directions.

Finally, he made it. A man was ushering students onto a boat. Henry headed in his direction.

Two days later

Henry was woken up by the rocking of the boat.

_Are we there yet?_ He headed above deck to check.

It was nighttime. The stars shone brightly in the sky. Henry was awestruck._ Wow... so beautiful._

Henry noticed someone else. There was a girl leaning against the railing, staring out at the sparkling waters. Her hair was a deep lavender. She wore glasses and a ponytail.

Henry walked over by her. _What should I say? I've never talked to a girl before._

"Um... hi."

The girl turned to look at him. "Oh... hello. Couldn't sleep?"

"N-not really."

"Me neither. My name's Mary." She extended her hand. Henry shook it.

"Are you signed up to be a dark mage?" she asked. Henry nodded.

"Cool. Me too!" Mary yawned. "We'd better go back down and get to sleep. See you in the morning."

"Good night," replied Henry. "Oh! I almost forgot! My name's Henry."

"Henry?" Mary smiled. "That's a nice name." She headed back down.

Henry looked back out over the ocean and smiled.

A new friend.


End file.
